Sasuke's Return, Naruto's Despair
by BuffyXTheXBunnyXKill
Summary: After killing Itachi, Sasuke returns to Konoha expecting to be welcomed by his friends or at least team 7. But as he return he finds out some astonishing news. Naruto is resigning from being a ninja! Naruto is dying! Read and find out what Sasuke does.


Hey. This buffy sorry that I haven't been able to update but I lost inspiration. But a think I will continue my stories soon.

I do not own Naruto. Enjoy

"Lady Hokage!" An ANBU busts threw the door of the hokage's office.

"What is it?" Lady tsudande says standing from her desk.

"It's Sasuke Uchia. He is at the front gate."

"What!" Her yell could be heard around the village. "I'm going in. send team 7, 8, 9, and team gai to meet me at the gate."

"Hai" the Anbu disappears to fulfill the hokage's orders.

'Why did you come back now Sasuke?' the hokage thought

At the Gate

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto

"Why are you here Sasuke Uchia" the godiame asks.

"I am returning to the village. I realize what I did was stupid, but I was driven by my revenge to kill Itachi." He drops his sword and kunai to show that he is not lying and that he is really surrendering.

"Take him into custody. He will be tried by the council and they will decide your punishment."

"Yes Lady hokade." Some Anbu take him away.

"Everyone else dismissed, except for Naruto meet me back in the office." She shinshins back to the tower and Naruto runs there.

In the tower

Naruto's pov

"I'm here"

"Naruto tell me how long."

"What are you taking about oba-chan?"

"Damn it Naruto!" she slams her fist on the desk. Tear are flowing down her face.

When did she find out? "One month." I whisper.

"When did it start?"

"At the end of the valley of the end." There's nothing to hide now.

"Why? Why? WHY? Why do all of the people I care about leave me?" I turn my head away. I cannot bear to look at the woman I knew to be so strong break down like this. I feel the tears going down my cheeks.

"As neji would say 'its fate'. I knew since that day that this would happen so please don't cry over it."

"Don't cry? Ha as if, I see you as my little brother and you're telling me not to cry. And why are you so calm?"

"I accepted the inevitable."

"Naruto how can you accept your death? You are only sixteen years old. You were supposed to be hokage!"

"It's simple since nothing can stop it now. In one week it will have to resign my position as a shinobi because my chakra coils will start breaking down. As the container of the buuji we gain incredible power but we must fulfill one requirement. We must obtain a mate. The will balance us and prevent the injuries that usually come when using the buuji's chakra and prevent the decay process. You are able to know who your mate by scent. I found out that Sasuke is my mate when we were on the wave mission. Unfortunately he hated me and developed a deep jealously. I knew that my situation is helpless from there. There was nothing you could do."

"Then we will make uchia mate with you!"

"No. if he does not love me and is not willing it will be basically rape and since that is hurting my mate it will speed up the decaying process. The only way that I will be saved is if he confesses his love for me and that we mate out of love, only then will I will be saved. But we both know that that is a hopeless situation."

'Damn I hate when that kid is right.' thought Tsunade.

"Fine" sigh "is there anything I can do?" She pleaded

"You can make my last month the best month in my life."

"When are you going to tell everybody?"

"Tomorrow."

Sasuke's pov

After the gate

I'm happy that she didn't kill me. I wonder when I am going to be able to talk to Naruto. He's the whole reason why I came back. I realize how much I need him.

"Wait right here we will be back." The Anbu left me in a hall wall in the hokage tower. Who how careless of them, if I was anybody else I would have escaped, but that won't get me on Naruto or the hokage's good side.

"I'm here" isn't that Naruto? Why is he in the tower?

"Naruto tell me how long."

"What are you taking about oba-chan?" what the hell are they talking about?

"Damn it Naruto!" I hear something slam in the office.

What did she find out? "One month." I hear him whisper. One month until what?

"When did it start?"

"At the end of the valley of the end." When did what start? I don't get it nothing really happened there other than the fight. Did I give him a long lasting injury or something maybe it was the chidoris but he healed those already.

"Why? Why? WHY? Why do all of the people I care about leave me?" What is she talking about? Naruto is fine isn't he?

"As neji would say 'its fate'. I knew since that day that this would happen so please don't cry over it." What fate I wish they would just say it and not speak so cryptically.

"Don't cry? Ha as if, I see you as my little brother and you're telling me not to cry. And why are you so calm?"

"I accepted the inevitable."

"Naruto how can you accept your death? You are only sixteen years old. You were supposed to be hokage!" naruto is going to die? No that can't be, were my efforts in vain. Why does he have to die? I did not even notice that I started to cry.

"Time to go." The anbu appear again and take me away.

Naruto's pov

I should not have told them. Now they are suffering for my stupid problem.

_Flash back_

"…_.so anyway this is my last week as being part of team 7 so let's make it the best." I say with a fake smile._

"_I am so sorry Naruto I didn't know." Ino says hugging me crying._

"_It's not your fault. You like sasuke like all other girls in the village and I didn't exactly let people know this about me." I pat her comforting on the back._

"_It's not fair, you were the strongest out of all of us. Why is it always you that suffers?" Shikamaru surprisingly says "I also brought you on the rescue mission too. Damn."_

"_I will admit that the mission sped up the process but even then I would have died somewhere around this year, maybe I would have lived a few weeks or months longer but that is it. There was no way I was going to reach twenty years old or hokage and I knew this."_

"_Why does it seem as your sensi I always fail you?"_

"_Kakashi-sensi it is not your fault. This one was out of our hands, it was up to Sasuke and we all know what he chose in the end."_

'_Forgive me Jirarya, obito, sensi.' Kakashi thought despairing that he once again failed his students._

"_Wait if this was happening to you then how were you able to fight the Akastshi?" demanded Sakura._

"_The decay process did not start yet but my reserves were weaker and I lost control more easily. By the time the last week comes I will be bed ridden and won't be able to eat anything anymore. My body will not be able to break down the food. Just like all living things have charka; my charka will slowly dissipate until I die."_

"_Would it not be painful for the charka that keeps your body running to dissipate?" Shino asked. I nod to show that it does hurt when it disappears._

"_Oh yeah and one last request on my last few days please don't visit me anymore." I asked in a very broken voice._

"_Why not?" rang around the room._

"_I want you to remember me like I am now not as a sick person dying on their hospital bed. I'm sorry guys, you were all wonderful friends. The best a guy like me could ask for. Let's go out with a bang and spend our last month together as rookie 12."_

"_Right. For rookie 12" They all shout._

_End of Flash back_

I have five more days of being a ninja. Oba-san has put all of the rookie 12 on d-rank missions so that I am in Konoha when the decay begins and so that the rest are there for me.

Five days later

"Alright we have this last d-rank mission and then we head to the office so that naruto can resign." Kakashi said this voice wavering at the end.

"Let's finish this believe it." I shout and we go to the academy to help ordering the supply closet.

It was a very quick mission. Too quick to me. I turn to my team mates and see that it is time. We return to the hokage office for the mission report and my resignation at a very slow pace. Not wanting this moment to end. When we finally reach it all the ninjas I have ever been close to are there. Rookie 12, the sand siblings, Iruka, the kono corps, the jonin for teams 8, 10, and gai. (Yamato took over leading team 10 after asuma died and after his and Kuernai's son was born she joined back up on active duty and reclaimed her spot as joinin sensi of team 8)

Suddenly a random konoha ninja blasts threw the door.

"So it is true the demon is resigning because he is dying." Gasps are heard from the sand siblings (well except Gaara, cuz he is too antisocial to do that, also he isn't dying like Naruto because he found his mate a year ago and mated him a few months ago. It was deidera he converted him and removed his missing-nin status he is currently a month pregnant) "I will put you out of your misery and reclaim the glory of killing the monster that killed our loved ones." He goes through a series of hand signs. "ninpou: illusions of the thousand hands!" it felt like hundreds of hands were spouting out of the ground to restrain me. It also seemed to affect the others as well.

He pulled out a kunai and headed toward me is this the end? He was almost in front of me the kunai aimed for my heart, and then the most unexpected thing happened. Konohamaru managed to get free of the illusion and took the blow for me and was stabbed deeply in the stomach.

"Konohamaru no!" I felt my charka spike in response. He was going to pay for hurting my friend. "Damn you. RASENGAN!" I slammed my signature justu in his stomach and sent him flying out of the room. The force of it crushed his ribs and a few organs, but he will live I would not dirty my hands with the blood of that low life. The justsu cancel when he was knocked out and everyone rushed to Konohamaru's side. I started to head over also until I felt it. The decaying process had begun. It felt like my body was on fire, my charka now destroying the coils and burning them away. Unfortunately my organs could also feel the backlash damaging them. I dropped to my knees coughing up blood.

"Naruto!" I hear someone scream, maybe Hinata. I could not hear well over the busting threw me from the unbearable pain of the decaying.

"It's started. Someone get Naruto and Konohamaru to the hospital stat!" I hear Tsunade yell.

I then black out welcoming the darkness to take the pain away, even for a little while.

Buffy: noooooooooooooo Naruto.

Hunny: Why are you hurting naru-chan? That's not nice.

Buffy: T Fuck? What are you even doing here Hunny this is the wrong anime.

Hunny: where's Kao-chan and Hiko-chan then?

Buffy: not here.

Hunny: Wahhhhhhhhh.

Gaara: Cease your infernal whining and you better make him better trash or I will give your blood to mother.

Buffy: You know what I like cliff hangers so I might just leave it at that.

Gaara: _Desert Coff-_

Buffy: And on with the show. (runs far away from Gaara)

**Two weeks later**

**In sasuke's cell**

_(An: Buffy: naruto is on to his last three days. Sasuke knows that naruto is still alive, but barley. The guards like to gossip. Anyways he knows that he will be dead before the week is over and is desperate to leave prison to see him one last time.)_

It has been almost a month since I have been locked up. My Naruto is fading every moment I spend in this damn prison. If I am not let out today, then consequences be damned. I am going to see him before he is gone forever. I hear someone knocking on my cell; I look up to see Kakashi the last person I expected.

"Come on Sasuke I am here to take you home. You have been put on probation for 6 months and then confined to a month of d-rank mission. Be glad that you are the heir to the Uchiha clan or your punishment would have been much more severe." I can tell he has forgiven me but is still angry at me for some reason.

"Can I visit Naruto?" I ask when we step into town. His reaction is different from what I would have expected. He pinned me against a wall a kunai in his hand that is too close for comfort to my throat.

"What do you want with naruto? Is that why you came back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you here to kill Naruto? How did you find out?" Oh I get it now he thinks I came to kill Naruto now that he is weak.

"No true I did come back for Naruto it's for a totally different reason. And I found out about Naruto's condition because I overheard some of Naruto's conversation with Tsunade and that the guards like to gossip. Please Kakashi just let me see him one more time."

Normal pov

'_Could it be…..' Kakashi thought studying his student to see any trace of deceit._

"Fine by this is a one-time deal." Kakashi wraps his arms around his student and shinshins to the entrance of Naruto's room and leaves Sasuke there.

With a bit of hesitation sasuke opens the door. Inside lies Naruto, his breathing uneven, his skin sickly pale that you could see the veins that ran beneath it; nothing like his usual sun kissed completion. His hair that is usually blinding like the sun has dulled. Even the cheerful and powerful air that he carried faded. It broke his heart to see his teammate this way.

"_Cough, cough. _I thought I told you guys not to come." He whizzed. His eyes opened to show his ocean blue eyes still the same but filled with pain, regret, and loneliness. When he saw Sasuke the looks of regret and loneliness in his eyes increased.

"Sorry if I did not get the notice." Sasuke joked and went to sit on the edge of Naruto's bed. Naruto studied him silently not letting his guard down. "Naruto, I owe you so much. You were always there for me either it be a rival or a friend."

He did not receive any sign that the blonde was actually listening to him other than the twitching of the other's hand. Unsatisfied with his reaction he decides to take a more direct approach to tell his best friend when he is feeling. He leans over and kisses Naruto on the lips.

To say that Naruto was shocked was an understatement. He wonders if Sasuke realizes what he is doing, but is too drunk with passion. He kisses back and unconsciously notes that he is getting better with every second the kiss lasts.

Sasuke breaks the kiss and looks to see more life in Naurto's sea blue eyes and that his hair is back to its normal sunshine yellow. "Naruto I came back to Konoha for you. After all of these years I realized what I was trying to ignore, what I felt for you. Naruto I love you."

Naruto breaks out in tears of joy, he finally got the acceptance and love he needed from his mate. He heals even more and his skin regains a bit more color, but is still dying the only thing that can truly save him is the mating between them.

"Sasuke I love you too and I need to tell you something."

"Yes Naru?" replied sasuke happy that he returned his feelings.

"As you know I am dying" Sasuke almost starts crying (AN: Buffy: he is still an Uchia Damn it!) at the reminder that his love is being taken away. "But there is a way to save me. You see as a container for a bujju we must take on a mate, they are our heart and soul and we cannot live without them. They balance us and keep us stable. Each person recognizes their mate by smell and they will do intercourse to bond. The bonding binds them together so if one dies the other will follow, but in some cases where they have children they will stay alive for the sake of the children. It also does not allow one to be with another. The bond will whip out and hurt the party who cheated leaving the other one fine. If they do not mate then we will die very slowly and in their last month their charka system deteriorates and without chakra something cannot live and we die by the end of the month." At the end of the explanation sasuke is startlingly quiet.

LEMON START!

Naruto who is too deep in his despair to notice anything did not notice that sasuke was approaching him or that he was leaning closer. He only became aware when he felt warm, soft lips on top of his. He is at first startled, but then relaxes, he finally has his mate. Sasuke continues seeing no visible protesting on Naruto's part. Becoming a bit daring he reaches down and grabs the smaller boy's nipple and gives it a squeeze. Naruto moans in pleasure and Sasuke takes the chance to explore his mouth. Naruto tasted like Honey and of course Ramen, but it seemed to suit him. They separate to breathe and Sasuke attacks Naruto's neck, working his way down the blonde's body and leaving a trail of hickies behind. Eventually his face is infront of Naruto's head. He blows on it lightly watch it twich and the owner moan softly. Slowly he starts to suck on Naruto, slowly moving up and down and humming slightly while doing it.

Eventually it becomes too much for Naruto and too slow, the pace Sasuke was going at was too torturous and he wanted more and started to buck trying to get Sasuke to go faster and also causes Sasuke to deep throat him. Sasuke complies with his wishes and bobbes his head faster while one of his hands reaches around and starts playing with Naruto's hole. Eventually the stimulation becomes too much and Naruto comes in Sasuke's mouth and Sauske eagerly drinks all of the cum.

"Crap sorry Sasuke-" Naruto starts to apologize but is cut off by Sasuke kissing him, allowing him to taste himself.

"No harm done, plus you taste good." Sasuke smirked and licked the rest of the semen from around his mouth.

Naruto blushes at what Sasuke says, since he is so distracted he does not notice when Sasuke slipped in one finger, but noticed it when Sasuke started to thrust it slowly into him.

"Ahh~ Sasuke."

"Yes Naruto"

"More please!" Naruto begs rock hard again.

"As you wish." Sasuke added another finger in and soon he had three fingers thursting up into his cute lover. But as soon as Naruto feels like he is close Sasuke removes the fingers, giving him a sense of loss. But then he feels something much bigger at his entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Sasuke I have been waiting for this forever. Please make love to me!"

"With pleasure" And without any further delays he thrust into Naruto. Naruto himself has never been stretched this far before, but it is not painful but just the opposite. He is exploding with pleasure and wants more.

"FASTER, HARDER"

"God Naruto you feel so good." Sasuke groans as he goes faster until he is pounding into Naruto with inhuman speeds.

"**I'-m Co-coming**" Naruto pants barely able to form coherent sentences.

"**Me too." **Sasuke grunts**. "Come with me love." **Sasuke pumps Naruto with his hand while keeping up the same pace.

"**Sa-SASUKEEEEEEEEE!" **Naruto yelled out his final orgasm.

"**NARU-N ARUTOOOOOOO!" **Sauke exploded also not being able to hold on any longer especially since Naruto oragasmed and his passage became tight and pulsated with his orgasm.

Next Morning

Tsunade was the first person to arrive in the hospital, she did not try to hide her sorrow that Naruto, who she considered like a baby brother was dead. Yesterday was the last day of the decomposing process and she felt useless. Even though she is praised for her medical knowledge she can never save those closest to her and now she has nobody left for they have all died leaving her behind. Today was Naruto's funeral where he will be cremated and buried.

As she walks into Naruto's room she expects to see his sickly body, but instead see Naruto with sunkissed skin and hair almost as bright as the sun, like he was never dying. Next she noticed the beeping of the machines in the room. He had not flat lined he is alive and well, but how. That is when she noticed the Uchiha on the other side of the bed and was never before so glad to see the avenger. Unable to contain her joy she ran back to her office in the tower basically squealing the whole way, which puzzled ninjas who saw her because they knew that she was mourning the death of Naruto who passed the night before. Wanting to spread the great news she called everyone who was close to Naruto to her office.

_(AN: So basically Rookie 9, Team Guy, The Sand Siblings who were there for the funeral, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Yamato, the Kono Corps, Iruka, and the clan leaders of the Nara's, Aburame's, Yamanaka's, Hyuuga's,and the Akimichi's)_

"I am glad that everyone could make it."

"Of course we would hokage-sama. We could never miss the funeral of our best friend and comrade." Neji said.

"Excuse me for saying this but aren't you a little too happy since today is the funeral of Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is why I called you her. The funeral has been canceled." She answered almost giddy.

"Excuse me. I swore you said that Naruto would not be buried, but I must be hearing things." Sakura said.

"That is exactly what I said." Immediately after she said that all hell broke loose.

"WHAT?"

"Naruto deserves a resting place, just like any other fallen ninja." Kiba yelled.

"Was this the concil's doing?" Kakashi asked.

"We had no such meeting Hatake." Shikaku answered (Leader of the Nara's if you didn't know)

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Tsande yelled punching he desk also cracking it.

"As I was saying Naruto needs no funeral because what does a living man need a funeral for?" She said smug.

"Um Tsunade-dono that would imply that Naruto is alive which we all know he is not. Stop joking around, as I was in a similar situation and the way that Sasuke tried to kill Naruto over the years there is no way that he is still living so stop talking nonsense." Gaara said but near the end he started to get choked up, or as choked up Gaara can get. It was not easy talking about the passing of his best friend.

"Even you Gaara such liitle faith, geeze who do you think I am." A slightly raspy voice said from behind the group. "Hey baa-san, minna."

Everyone turned around to see a slightly weak, but clearly alive Naruto leaning against the door way.

"How?" Was the only thing everyone could say.

"Let's just say that I finally got my other half."

"Your other half?" Questioned Shino.

It was then that Sasuke steeped out from behind Naruto.

"You bastard!" Sakura puched him across the room and then ran and hugged him. "Thank you for saving Naruto."

"I didn't just do it to save Naruto, I love him. But I didn't realize until time was almost out for us." Sasuke says going over to Naruto and kissing him.

"Good for you two but here's a little warning, **if you ever hurt Naruto again like you have for years and nearly killed him again I will show you why I am so feared." **Gaara said making Sasuke break out in a cold sweat.

"We will help." Everyone else offered there help to Gaara to punish Sasuke if he needs too.

Naruto, whil amused by everyone's threats and how nervous Sasuke is its time to give him a break.

"So baa-san when am I going to get my headband back?"

"What do you mean? Your chakra system was decomposed by the Kyuubi, even with all of my power I cannot reconstruct it so that you will be able to work as a ninja again."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. Kyuubi is remaking it right now. As Sasuke's mate I need to protect myself and my mate so Kyuubi's chakra is healing me so that I will be able to fulfill this duty."

"Amazing….." Everyone said in awe at the powers byuji have that they can do that.

"Well then as soon as your system is healed and given a few days to readjust I will put you back to active duty." Tsunade said.

Afterward the village heard news that Naruto was alive and with Sasuke. Most were happy for him since they have realized Naruto is not the demon which happened after Pain's attack and accepted him but there are a few who are still blind to the truth and have remained their stance that Naruto is a demon.

Epilogue

"Daddy can you tell me how you and Papa met?" Asked a girl with black hair and blue eyes as bright as the afternoon sky, while being tucked into bed.

The man with the same eyes as the girl, but with yellow hair as bright as the sun chuckled. He was dressed in white robes and a red cap. "Well it's a pretty long story."

A man in a black uniform with a raven mask attached to his him entered the room. He was taller than the first male and had black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He wrapped his arms around the blonde man. "Good evening Naru. Hello Naomi, so what are we doing?" he asked.

"Well Sasu I she just asked about how we met."

"Oh that story, this should be amusing."

"Daddy! Papa!" the girl yelled impatient that her parents did not start telling the story.

"Okay, Okay. Where to start…..I've got it! One day on a spring afternoon….."

Buffy: The end. Man this one shot turned out longer than I thought it would be.

Naruto: You tried to kill me!

Buffy: I did, but you turned out alright in the end ne~?

Naruto: Come here and I will show you how much I enjoyed almost dying.

Buffy: Eep! Review please! (Runs away from naruto who is on her tail with a rasengan ready in hand)


End file.
